baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Playtime
Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. She is a school girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a significant obstacle for the player. Description Her in-game sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl skipping rope that will randomly wander through the halls. If she spots the player while not on cooldown, she will chase them until she either loses track of them or if she catches them. She resembles a little girl, likely a school girl based on her presence in the School, that wears a red, long-sleeved dress with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile and a large nose. She appears to always have her right leg lifted in the air. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyes. She is animated to be skipping rope at all times as well as having her hair constantly move. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch. Mechanics Playtime will randomly roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle until the player is close enough to her, in which she will immediately approach the player at high speed and stop them in their tracks upon contact. The player will be unable to move until they complete her minigame. She will force the player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault, otherwise, the player will restart from the first skip. The player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position in order to successfully skip. After finishing the minigame, the player's stamina will be refilled. Upon jumping for the fifth time, she will leave and the player will be free to walk again. She will not attack the player again for a couple of seconds after leaving. However, if the player uses the Safety Scissors, her rope will be cut and she will run away from the player, temporarily putting her out of commission. When the player cuts her skipping rope, she will say "Aww! That makes me sad!" Her smile will turn into a frown before walking away. This is considered bullying, and if the Principal of the Thing is near when this is done, the player will be sent to the Principal's Office and will be given a detention. She will eventually return to normal, with her rope repaired. While the player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Arts and Crafters, the Principal of the Thing (if he caught the player breaking the School Rules), 1st Prize, and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to him catching the player. 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep can interrupt her game by pushing the player away from her. Even when the player is playing jump rope, a BSoda can still be used if the player has it. This is a good thing to keep in mind if Baldi is chasing the player while playing jump rope. The player can also walk into a room outside the halls and prevent Playtime from catching them. Playtime can follow the player into the Cafeteria, though. After successfully jumping over the jump rope, or after using the Safety Scissors, fifteen seconds will pass before she can catch the player again. Quotes Unused Trivia * Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or photos. ** Playtime's design was made in GIMP. * Playtime is the only (known) female character in the game. * In the earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the player after the rope mini-game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. * In the game files, there are unused voiced lines where Playtime counts to 10. ** This may indicate that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump-rope 10 times, but it was changed to 5 when the final game was released (probably because 10 jumps would take too much time to complete). **It is also possible that the number of times the player would have to jump rope would increase each successive time Playtime caught them. **In the full release of the game, the "5" sound file is never played, even though the player has to jump rope 5 times. She instead plays the "Wow! That's great!" sound file. **There are also voice lines where Playtime tells the player how to play the game. This was likely cut as it took too long. **Originally, Playtime could have also probably have a chance of tripping over as she approaches the player, giving them a chance to escape her. Evidence of this being true was from a unused audio log sound found in the games file, where it is claimed that "if you're lucky she'll trip". * Playtime's jingle appears to be a version of the nursery rhyme, "A Tisket, A Tasket". ** The in-game version is programmed so it has slight vibrato effect. * In previous versions, Playtime could enter rooms randomly. As of now, she will only enter a room if she sees you, not randomly. ** When she was able to enter rooms randomly, she would enter School Faculty Only rooms and not get sent to Detention for doing so; This is most likely because of her poor eyesight. * Playtime's speed when chasing the player is higher than the player's running speed itself, yet she cannot be sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing for running in the halls if he is nearby. * Playtime is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being: Baldi, Principal of the Thing, Gotta Sweep, and Arts and Crafters. * In the game files, Playtime is referred to as "JumpRope". * It is possible that there are different ropes in the game. ** This can be true, since the minigame's rope is white, while the rope Playtime is holding is black, and she seems to get another from a locker when it is cut by the Safety Scissors ** This poses a continuity error, because the black rope is also shown as cut when the white rope is cut during the minigame. * She is the only NPC to have her own theme. *Her voice will be distorted if 1st Prize interrupts her minigame. *Playtime will still say "I want to play with someone!" even if her jump rope is cut. Glitches *Prior to the 1.3 update, if the player was standing in a doorway and was caught by Playtime, the player would escape the rope as soon as they jumped the rope, and Playtime would wander off as if the player had jumped all five times. *Sometimes when her rope is cut, she would recover within a second and will say "Let's play!" over and over again as well as "sticking" to the player's back for a few seconds before going back to normal. Gallery Play time's page.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's Office. Rope.gif|The jump-rope. PlaytimeAnimated.gif|Playtime's sprite (animated). JumpRope None-sharedassets2.assets-59.png|Playtime frowning when the Safety Scissors are used to cut her rope and skip the mini-game. Navigation Category:Characters